Toroidal Continuously Variable Transmissions (hereinafter generically referred to as “CVT”) are believed known in the art. The operation of such a CVT will therefore only be briefly discussed herein.
Generally stated, a toroidal CVT is provided with a drive disk having a toroidal surface, a driven disk also having a toroidal surface, both disks being linked by rollers in contact with their respective toroidal surfaces. The angle of the rollers with respect to the drive and driven disks dictates the speed ratio between the driven and drive disks.
Often, toroidal CVTs are designed according to the so-called “dual cavity” configuration including two drive disks and a single driven disk having opposed toroidal surfaces and located between the two drive disks. When this is the case, one of the output and input of the CVT is provided about in the middle of the device.
Toroidal CVTs generally require lubrication and cooling, often provided by the same fluid medium that is pumped in the CVT through a radiator or other cooling and storing elements.